skip bleach
by MangaAddict300
Summary: kyoko dies and enters to the soul society. she then becomes a soul reaper of squad 6 third seat. how can she handle duties of a soul reaper w/captain Kuchiki getting on her nerves? this will be in the bleach crossover section later
1. Chapter 1

Ok ok! I know, I know! I have a lot of stories unfinished but I cant concentrate on my other stories cuz one: IM SO OBSESSED W/BLEACH! And 2: I have issues at home so its not helping me think Clearly for me to write my stories so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter one: where am I?**

A young girl was lying down, she seems to be unconscious, but then she started to stir.

_'ugh…..what happened?'_ the young girl opened her eyes, looking at the clear blue sky. The girl quickly sat up and notices that she's wearing a some sort of kimono. "what in the world?" she look up to see a small village._ 'where am I? how did I get here? Last I remembered, I was in my bed.'_

"are you alright young lady?" the girl turned around to see an old woman about 50 to 57 years of age. The old woman smiled warmly at the girl. The girl stood up smiled back. "I think so. Um if may I ask, where am I?" the old woman seemed surprised at first, but smiled. "so, you're a new comer? I see. welcome to the soul society dear"

"the soul society?"

"yes, you're in the Rukongai, a place where souls first arrive"

"souls?" the girl ask.

"yes dear. You're dead. Once you die from the world of the living, you are sent here in the Rukongai. This is the 78 Inuzuri, the South Alley of Flowing Spirits. One of the poor parts in the Rukongai of the soul society." the girl couldn't' believe it! She's dead!_ 'What happens now? where am I going to live?'_ As if reading her mind, the old woman asked "would you like to stay with me? My home is small but…."

"no! no! I don't want to be a burden to you!" the girl started to panic. the old woman chuckled. "its no burden at all! I also own a flower shop near by. Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Koneko Sohma " the girl smiled and bowed politely. "it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kyoko Mogami"

"well it's a pleasure to meet you! Now lets go home and talk about your job in my flower shop tomorrow." while walking to her new home, Kyoko felt some what happy but yet sad._ 'I guess I have to start over. But its for the best, I want to leave my past life behind. Goodbye my friends in Tokyo, till we meet again'_

* * *

Ok end of 1st chapter! Cant wait to write the next one but it might take some time since I have a civics essay to work on


	2. Chapter 2

Ahaha chapter 2! People been asking me here and on deviant art if I can make Kyoko fall for Byakuya. I already planed all of this so you have to wait!

**Chapter two: a challenge!**

4 days had passed since Kyoko first arrived into the soul society. In those two days, Kyoko learned a lot of new things of the soul society like for instance aging is slowed to a great extent here. about up to 2000 or more years! Children can be born here just like in the world of the living. But people can die or be killed here but they're capable of surviving wounds that supposed to be fatal. As for death, A soul that dies in Soul Society is reborn on Earth as a new Human with no past memories.

"I guess there's a chance I've been in the soul society before"

Kyoko decided to go on her lunch break, so she went walking till she saw a crowed of people at an alley. Curious, she walked up to see what's the commotion. Then she saw a tall, black haired man that stood among them, wearing the black shihakusho and a haode over it. Kyoko felt a spiritual pressure surrounding him. Then Kyoko overheard people talking.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, 28th head of the Kuchiki family in the Sereitei"

"Whats a noble doing here?"

"I herd he's a soul reaper and a captain!"

"he is! he could destroy us all with just one swing of his sword!"

Kyoko cant believe what she's hearing _'a noble? soul reaper? Captain? This man is like a prince' _then suddenly, Byakuya Kuchiki stared directly at her! Kyoko flinched.

His eyes, cold, unemotional and slightly curious and challenging. Then Byakuya turned away and walked off. Once Byakuya was out of sight, Kyoko ran back to the flower shop, telling koneko what happened. After Kyoko was done, koneko sighed. "I see. I always thought lord Byakuya is always with his squad."

"I also herd that he's a soul reaper. What is a soul reaper?"

"ah! A soul reaper is an enforcer who helps lost souls some to the soul society and kil hallows"

"hallows?" Kyoko asked.

"yes. Hallows are creatures born from human souls who can not enter into the soul society its rare to find them here but they usually attack the living" koneko answered

Later that night, Kyoko is on her bed, thinking about soul reapers, hallows and most of all, Byakuya Kuchiki. Kyoko felt challenged by Byakuya's stare. His stare also reminded her of someone from the world of the living.

"Tsuruga-san"

a tear fell and Kyoko wiped it off. She didn't thought of him since she came here. She remembered how she died and he was the main cause of it. She shook it off and said. "I wont let it stop me! I wont let it stop me from becoming a new Kyoko! I made my decision! I'm going to become a soul reaper!"

End of chapter 2! Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Hehehe um gomen I was busy and I'll be busy for a week or two

**Chapter 3: Spiritual Arts Academy**

Kyoko passed the entrance exam and entered to the Spiritual Arts Academy! Once she was at the entrance, Kyoko was amazed on how big it is. there was an assembly for all the new students. Once that was done, Kyoko received her schedule. "so I have swords first, history second, lunch break, and spells third. Perfect!"

then suddenly, she ran into someone, making her drop her schedule. "oh I'm sorry!" then someone picked up her schedule. Kyoko looked up to see a man with long silver hair, wearing a soul reaper uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. The man is staring at her schedule and then at her. The man's eyes widen as of seeing a ghost. Then he started coughing uncontrollably.

Kyoko started to panic. "are you aright? Do you need water or a doctor!" the man soon stopped coughing and slightly smile at the girl

"n-no! I'm sorry for worrying you its just that…you remind me of someone I used to know….never mind" he gave her back her schedule and he introduce himself. "I'm Jushiro Ukitake captain of squad 13" Kyoko smiled polity and bowed. "its an honor to meet you. I'm Kyoko Mogami"

"Kyoko?" Ukitake repeated and then he went in deep thought. _'Kyoko….the same name as my….' _

"um captain Ukitake, are you alright?"

"huh? Oh yes! Sorry. Um would you like me to show you around the school?"

"y-yes! Well I mean if I'm not troubling you…"

"oh no! you're no trouble at all" and so, Ukitake showed Kyoko around the school and told her all the rules of the academy. Kyoko really like this

man. _'he's very kind. I hope I get to be in his squad one day.' _

"thank you so much captain Ukitake! Now I know a lot of things about the academy." Ukitake smiled kindly. "its my pleasure." then two soul reapers came running "CAPTAIN!" Ukitake sighed. _'here we go….' _

" captain! I was so worried about you!"

"no! I was more worried than her!"

"no! I was more worried about the captain than you!" Ukitake silenced them. "alright, that's enough two."

they stop and notice Kyoko. They both introduced themselves "oh hello! Im Sentaro Kotsubaki! I'm third seat!"

"and I'm Kiyone Kotetsu! I'm co-third seat!" Kyoko smiled. "nice to met you both! I'm Kyoko Mogami" Ukitake chuckled. "well, I must be going now I hope to see you again Mogami-san" and he left.

Kyoko just headed to her class thinking about the captain of squad 13_. 'he's so kind. Very easy to talk to, almost like a father…' _then she remembered someone back at the world of the living. "Otou-san"

yup! Kyoko is thinking about kuu Hizuri. She hasn't seen him before she died. But he's an actor so he's a busy man but she cant imagine his expression when he finds out that she's dead. She shook it off and entered her first sword class

**Meanwhile w/Ukitake**

While his third and co-third are arguing, Ukitake couldn't stop thinking about Kyoko _'Kyoko Mogami….I have a feeling that girl will be one of the strong soul reapers in gotei 13. I hope I have her in my squad….'_

_

* * *

_

Ahahahahah! Done! I'm sorry work has been piling up and problems at home isn't helping at all! So I hope you like it so review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hehehe ok here's the new chapter so I was watching bleach movie memories of nobody and I just discovered that a soul reaper doesn't have memories of when they're alive so its changes everything for my story ^^ so I'm trying to stay with the bleach plot.

* * *

Chapter 4: finally a soul reaper and third seat!

Normally a student in the spiritual arts academy graduates in 6 years but for some special students like Gin Ichimaru who graduated in one year and Kaien Shiba who graduated in 2 years.

Kyoko Mogami, graduated in 3 years.

Yup! Kyoko was very determined in the academy that she finished all her classes early. But there's a price to it. While in the academy, Kyoko was slowly loosing her memory of when she was alive. Her memories of everyone she knew: Sho, Kanae, Maria, Kuu, Yashiro, the president, and even Ren; all fading from her mind. After graduation, Kyoko made it into gotei 13 and is now third seat for squad six.

Kyoko at first, was disappointed that she couldn't be in squad 13 with captain Ukitake but it doesn't matter as long as she's in a squad. that's all it counts. Kyoko still lives with koneko but she promised her that once she has enough money, she'll give it to her as gratitude for taking her in. koneko refused at first but somehow Kyoko won. Kyoko now is in a room waiting for the lieutenant of squad 6. The door slid open to reveal a teen around 15-16 with a red hair, wearing a ponytail. He has tattoos up to his eyebrows, having a serious and scary look. "I'm guessing you're the new third seat officer. I'm Renji Abarai, lieutenant of squad 6" Kyoko smiled and bowed "its an honor to meet you, I'm Kyoko Mogami." Renji just nodded and showed Kyoko around the Seireitei

**An hour later**

"Well our last stop is the captain's office." Renji slid the door open and entered, Kyoko followed. "Mogami, this this our sixth squad captain, Byakuya Kuchiki." Kyoko's eyes widen in horror when she saw her captain, the very same man who she saw a few years back, the man who send her the stare of challenge. Byakuya stared but showed no emotion. But in his mind, he's thinking _'she looks familiar.' _Kyoko smiled and deeply bowed. "hello captain, I'm third seat, Kyoko Mogami, I will do my very best to serve you" Byakuya just kept staring at her for another minute till he said. "very well" and he continued on with his paperwork. Then a soul reaper from squad 12 came in. "sir! I have been informed that Rukia Kuchiki is found in the world of the living!" Renji couldn't believe it! "where is she?"

"she's still in karakura town sir! You must retrieve Rukia Kuchiki by the order of captain yamatmoto" Byakuya stood up and said "very well, you may leave." once the soul reaper left, Byakuya takes out his zanpato and orders renji to follow him. Before he steps out of the door, he tells Kyoko "you're in charge while we're gone. Understand?" Kyoko nodded and the two men leave. Kyoko shakes her head. "that man ! I'm not sure if he has a heart! Wait didn't the soul reaper said that the person they found is Rukia Kuchiki? The same last name as the captain. Are they related?" Kyoko shrugged it of and moved on.

* * *

Finally! Ok thx for reading il get back to this ASAP


	5. Chapter 5

Back and forgot to tell you guys for those who just started watching bleach or forgotten what part of bleach arc. this is based on the save rukia arc. And the soul reaper out fit for Kyoko. It similar to hisagi's outfit

* * *

**Chapter 5: not fair**

Kyoko was in charge for two days and she already has a stack of paper work to do! "ugh! This is frustrating!" Kyoko was one paper away done until a forth seat officer from her squad came in "ma'am! captain Kuchiki and lieutenant Abarai have returned!" Kyoko nodded and answered. "very well, I will greet them." Kyoko followed the forth seat and saw her captain and lieutenant.

"welcome back captain, lieutenant." Kyoko greeted. Byakuya just past her and Renji greeted her and stayed with her. When Byakuya entered the office and closed the door, Kyoko asked Renji "is there something wrong sir?" Renji sighed. "right now I really hate that guy"

"you mean captain Kuchiki? What happened? didn't you retrieve Rukia Kuchiki?"

"we did! But I thought captain Kuchiki would try to save her! Now Rukia will be executed by the end of this month!" Kyoko gasped. "what? But why? What crime did she committed?" Renji stayed quiet for a while till he answered.

"she is guilty of a felony for transferring her powers to a Human and remaining in the Human World for so long."

"who did she gave her powers to?"

"a guy name ichigo kurosaki. Right now she's in our squad's cell" Kyoko was quiet for a while and excused herself. Kyoko decided to go visit the prisoner: rRukia Kuchiki

Kyoko headed to the squad 6 cell. Once she got there she noticed a young man talking to someone in the cell who is most likely Rukia Kuchiki. Kyoko herd the young man say :

"I'm so sorry to disturb you miss Rukia! But I have to come in to start my cleaning chores now

"theres no need for you to address me formally"

"um but! I-"

"I just rather you just have call me Rukia"

"um alright then Rukia. thank you"

"no thank you"

"uh you're welcome!"

Then Kyoko entered the cell. "hello Rukia Kuchiki. Um you may not know me, but I'm the third seat of squad 6." Rukia looked up to face Kyoko "so you're in nii-sama's squad huh? Did he send you here to check up on me?"

"uh no! not at al! I came on my own. You see, when I herd you were here, I wanted to see you and get to know you." Rukia kept staring at Kyoko for a minute before answering "very well but just call me Rukia" Kyoko smiled and said "of course!"

And so, days pased by and any time Kyoko had, she would always visit Rukia. Hanatro would be there too. Hanataro would always ask Rukia questions about the world of the living. Rukia and Kyoko grew close. Kyoko loves Rukia like a younger sister (technically rukia is 150 but looks 15 in human years) Over a week later, there were rumors that intruders came to the soul society for unknown purposes. Then one day Kyoko headed to the squad six cell to see Rukia but once she got there, the cell was empty and Hanataro was behind her "Hanataro? Where's Rukia?" Hanataro gulped and answered. "she was transferred to the white tower. Her execution will be in a week." Kyoko gasped. "WHAT? But-" she completely forgot about the execution. Kyoko just made friend and now she'll die within a week! What cans she do? Then it clicked her. There's only one person she can go to:

Byakuya Kuchiki

* * *

Sorry about the late update I finished the essay and I can write again for now! Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Oh~ the drama! Man I gotta make sure I keep Byakuya in character! Now lets continue w/the story!

Edit: I just discovered that (sorry god) what "damn" means. And since I was raised in a Christian religion, I don't approve so I switched it to "dang" but if that's bad then I'll switch it to "darn."

Chapter 6: the argument and Renji vs. Ichigo

Kyoko headed to the sixth division office. She knocked on the door and waited till she herd "enter"

Kyoko entered to see captain Kuchiki doing paper work. Byakuya raise his head to see Kyoko. Every time he sees her, he feels like he knows her or at least seen her before. Byakuya finally focuses and said "what is it Mogami?"

Kyoko took a deep breath before answering "I need to discuss about the execution of Rukia Kuchiki" now that caught off guard for Byakuya. But he didn't show it. "what about it?"

"I think this is unfair! Yes Rukia did transfer her powers to a human but for a good cause"

"good cause? She broke the law and what the law says, goes."

Kyoko started to lose her temper. "yes but to death? that's extreme!"

"there nothing I can do and even if I did, I wouldn't do anything about it"

"even if its your sister? If she was my sister I would do anything I can to stop this!" Byakuya raised from his chair up and glared at Kyoko "and could that be because you visited her for the past few weeks?"

Kyoko gasped. How did he know? She always sneaks to the cell and never once she gotten caught.

"I know you've been visiting Rukia and talking to her. Normally I would punish you ,but in a way, Rukia being executed in a week is already punishing you enough. Now you may leave Mogami." Kyoko was lost at words. she bowed and grumble

"yes sir" and walked out the office.

Meanwhile the ryoka were able to go through the barrier around the seretei and are spreading out. Somehow 11th squad third seat Ikkaku Madarame was defeated by a Ryoka with orange spiky hair and has the powers of a soul reaper.

The Ryoka left Ikkaku and continued on with his mission. Somehow Hanataro bumped into the Ryoka and ended up helping him and his companion. That Ryoka is no other than Ichigo Kurosaki, the human who Rukia gave her powers to; and his companion is Ganju Shiba, from the Shiba clan. Hanataro led them in an underground sewer to the stairway to the white tower. Hantaro opened an opening and peeked to see if the close is clear

"ok the close is clear. You two can come up now. This is the closest opening to the white tower."

Once they got out, Ganju said. "argh! about time too! I breathed enough sewer air to gag a hippo!"

"there it is! it's up there! that's the white tower" pointed Hantaro towards the tower

"this may be the closest sewer opening, but we still got a long way to go. Ya know, I got a bad feeling that this isn't going to be an easy job" said Ganju.

Ichigo then notices the mist is clearing "the mist is starting to clear. Time to move," when they headed to the stairs, Ichigo can somehow see something or someone there. Ganju noticed Ichigos reaction. "hey what's wrong Ichigo?"

"there's someone over there by the stairs." when the mist cleared up. There revealed a person "its been awhile. I wonder if you still remember my face" Ichigo glared

"oh you will be gone and forgotten soon enough. but first I have whole mouth of payback I'm gonna extract from you. Renji Abarai."

Renji just descend down the stairs "not only did you remember my face but also my name as well. You're full of surprises"

"thanks for the complement" Ichigo replied. Ganju felt Renji's spiritual pressure "whoa who is this guy? His spiritual pressure is on completely different level then from those guys we were tangling with before"

"oh no! I cant believe it! that's Renji Abarai. He's the Lieutenant of squad six!" cried Hanataro

"a lieutenant?" Ganju gasped.

"I must admit I'm surprised to see you. I was curtain you would be a dead man after I saw captain Kuchiki attack you like that." said Renji. Ichigo walked towards Renji

"hey wait! don't go rushing in Ichigo!" yelled Ganju

"I don't know how you even manage to survive that but it would seem to be more of you then I first believed." Renji draws out his sword. "But as I told you, I'm going to kill the one who stole Rukia's powers so this is far as you can go. Because as long as you're still alive she can never regain her powers!"

"what do you care about that since you sentenced her to death? I'm gonna cut you to pieces!" ichigo spat.

"just go ahead and try!" Renji spat back. And so the two soul reapers battled till sundown (im skipping the whole battle) then ichigo with the final blow of his sword, causing Renji's Zapatakto and Renji to fall and crash into a bolder. Renji barely standing, was thinking to himself 'he got me. '_What was that just now. What was it zabimaru? Dang it!' _ichigo took deep breaths and watched Renji struggling to stand. Then he said

"resolve"

_'resolve?' _Renji thought _'it hurts. my body feels heavy. I cant move my legs. I cant lift my arms. Dang it, have I lost? Dang!'_ then Renji cried out in anger

_'Rukia'_


	7. Chapter 7

k this is getting good!

* * *

Chapter 7: promise and suspicion

Ichigo, Ganju and Hanataro are back in the sewers. Ichigo is unconscious after the battle of Renji but before he fell unconscious, he made a promise to Renji

_Flash back_

_Renji remembered his mistake on letting Rukia go and be adopted to the Kuchiki family._

_'Rukia had found a family… a real family. And I knew I mustn't interfere….that what have keep telling myself' "but now that I think back, I think I was just scared to lose her. To lose the only family I ever have! not only that, I didn't want to face the fact that I'm nothing more than a stray dog!…and I'm sick of it." Renji stood up and started walking towards Ichigo._

_"all I do is bark wildly at the moon…. I don't have the guts to bite!" when he finally reached to Ichigo, he grabbed him by the collar and said_

_"all this time I've been blaming you, for the fact that Rukia is been imprisoned. Every time I thought of you, it made my blood boil. But I was wrong, it wasn't you…it was me from the start. Because I didn't stop Rukia from going to the Kuchiki's. I didn't want her to go, but I never imagine that if she did, she'd end up as a contempt criminal. I thought she would find happiness, I really believed that! How could I ever known? I wanted so badly to surpass captain Kuchiki for taking Rukia from me. From the first day I saw him, I pursued him. By train with only thought of mind but even to this day, not once I've not been able to beat him. He's just…too strong! As much as I wanted to, I just didn't have the strength to get Rukia back that way. So Ichigo, now I'm swallowing by shame and my pride and I'm asking you to save Rukia. Will you promise? I'm begging you! Will you save her?"_

_Ichigo just stood there in shock till he finally said "yes…."_

_End of flashback_

Meanwhile at the forth squad headquarters

"its Renji" Momo, lieutenant of squad five said.

"oh no….lieutenant…" whispered Kyoko. When Momo and Kyoko herd about Renji, they immediately came running. "when I found him he's was unconscious. If only I gotten there in time to fight along aside him, then none of this would've happened" explained Izuru, lieutenant of squad three.

"don't blame yourself Izuru. non of this is your fault" said Momo "yes, it wasn't your fault" agreed Kyoko. "well at any rate, the main thing is to take care of him" said Izuru. "I'll go make the call to the emergency relief team"

"that is out of the question"

they all turned to see…

"huh? captain Kuchiki" said Momo

"I want Renji taken to prison" demanded captain Kuchiki

Kyoko gasped. "what?"

Momo pleaded. "But captain, Renji's been badly hurt from fighting a ryoka by himself. Without treatment-"

"Then I'm afraid he'll die, it was his choice to enter that fight alone. In such situation, a defeat is forbidden, I have no use for a fool who does not understand that. The very sight of him still breathing offends me! Take him away!" he turned to leave.

Kyoko and Momo boiled in anger. "how dare you! Is that how you treat your men?" yelled Momo "you cant put lieutenant Abarai into prison! You just cant!-" exclaimed Kyoko but she was cut off by Izuru.

"Momo! Mogami!" Izuru paused and bowed to the captain. "oh a thousand pardons sir, they didn't mean it." then Kyoko and Momo did the same. Once he left,

Gin Ichmaru came out of nowhere "he's cold as ice isn't he?" makes you wonder of he even has a heart. That captain of squad six. But don't worry about Renji. I'll call in squad 4 so you wont get in trouble."

"you would do that really?" Momo asked. "absolutely. Its no problem. Come on Izuru" then gin and Izuru left. Kyoko decided to leave as well. "well, I guess I'll leave as well. Goodnight lieutenant Hinamori!" she bowed and left. Then someone with white spiky hair popped up behind Momo

"wow! Renji is in bad shape! What a mess!"

"Toshiro!" Momo exclaimed.

"hey hey, mind your manners now. You still have to address me captain you know!" Toshiro replied.

"oh you can forget about that! What with you captains creeping around like that? And why did you sneaked behind me like that anyways! What are you doing here Toshiro? Where's your lieutenant?" asked Momo

Toshiro became dead serious "I have come here to warn you"

"about what?" Momo asks

"be careful dealing with squad three"

"huh what does that mean? you mean Izuru?"

"well I actually meant captain Ichimaru but watch Izuru too" answered Toshiro

Toshiro told Momo about what happened in the captains meeting and overhearing captain Souske Azien and Gin Ichimaru talking. Apparently Azien discovered something about Gin. he told her to be careful

* * *

Heheh my bad! I have senior projects so I'm busy! ^^ I wont be back full time w/this story till…July? Maybe less ^^;


	8. Chapter 8

Ma300: ok I can explain. But I'm too lazy so I'm letting the two main characters explain! So here's Byakuya Kuchiki and Kyoko Mogami!

fans: *claps and cheers*

Kyoko: *bows* um hello! It a pleasure to meet you all

Byakuya: …..

Kyoko: heheh, um the reason why this story hasn't been update for a while is because the author has been busy with her project.

Byakuya: and now she graduated so now she now will have her time to work on her stories, especially this one

Kyoko: this story will contain…um….

*ma300 throws a paper ball at Kyoko*

Kyoko: ow! Hey! *unravels the paper ball* ah ok! This story will contain action, drama, suspenseful moments. Truths reveled and…EH?

Byakuya: hm? Is there something wrong Mogami? *looks over the crumpled paper* there will be romance between the important characters?

Kyoko: ano…by romance between the characters…she didn't mean us right?

Byakuya: I don't know. And I hope she isn't planning to..

*ma300 throws a paper ball at Byakuya*

Byakuya: *glares and unravels it* it says that its for the fans to decide and so far, some of them agreed to it in deviantArt….

Kyoko: EH? WHY? I don't want to fall in love! Well not with my captain! I'm just his subordinate!

Byakuya: and I have no interest in loving another woman…

Fans: that's for us to decide!

Kyoko: ok…

Byakuya:…..

Kyoko: well anyways please ontinue on reading this story!

Byakuya: if this is over then now I may leave to find the creator of this story. *takes out senbonsakura*

Ma300: ! Uh oh! *runs*


End file.
